


secret language

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: lydia and reader were childhood friends and they've reunited. originally supposed to be multiple parts, but abandoned. originally posted to my tumblr of the same username on jan. 17, 2020.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 4





	secret language

**Author's Note:**

> so i was scrollin through pinterest and i came across a post (i didn’t save it oops) that was basically an alternative alphabet, and my brain was like: inspo. so basically reader was best friends with lydia in elementary school, but she had to move away after fifth grade. due to plot convenience, she has moved to where lydia now lives for their junior year.
> 
> 1062 words
> 
> cw: femreader.

you know how in tv shows or movies the new girl shows up and everyone either starts making fun of her or they’re scrambling to be her friend? shockingly, that does not happen in real life. not in middle school, not in high school.  
literally no one except the teacher cared that you were there. and the teacher only cared because he had an alphabetic order seating chart that you just messed up. maybe don’t do alphabetic seating charts? like mr. teacher dude, they fucking suck.  
just like middle school, no one talked to you. they judged your outfit and went on with their life.  
you felt a tap on your shoulder. turning around, you saw a girl dressed in a gothic style, definitely outside the norm for what everyone else was wearing at this dreary school, handing you a folded over piece of paper. people still passed notes here?   
considering you were in the front row, the note was probably for you. you took the paper and turned back around. the paper was light pink, like the girl behind you was writing on.   
you carefully opened the crisp paper. on it were various lines and dots in a thick black pen. obviously some kind of alphabet, but what was it saying?  
you looked back at the girl. she raised an eyebrow.  
wait a minute… did she look familiar?  
it suddenly came back to you. you quickly scribbled the key to the odd alphabet in the corner, and began working on translating it.  
h e l l o y n , d o y o u r e m e m b e r m e ? - l y d i a  
you grinned. of course, it was lydia. the two of you had been the best of friends when you were in elementary school. truly, you were the queens of the playground.  
like, seriously. your grade had decided that every day at recess you’d participate in a high fantasy live action role play. you and lydia had been the queens of the elf/faerie girls, at war against the human boys. in order to keep your war plans a secret, the two of you developed a secret language.  
o f c o u r s e i d o , m y f e l l o w q u e e n . - y n  
you handed the fresh piece of paper with your message on it over your shoulder, without looking at her.  
i c a n n o t b e l i e v e w e e n d e d u p a t t h e s a m e s c h o o l .  
lydia sent another pink sheet to you.  
m e n e i t h e r . t h a t i s s o c r a z y .  
”what period lunch do you have?” lydia asked you when the bell rang. passing notes was time consuming, so you didn’t actually say much to her.  
”sixth.”  
lydia reached out for a high five, “we both have the shitty lunch! meet me at the door when the tardy bell rings, and i’ll let you sit with me at lunch.”  
”sounds like a deal.” you shouted. you were headed to the opposite side of the building from lydia.  
by fifth period, you realized why lydia didn’t like the lunch period. you were really hungry.you were a little concerned, if you’re being honest. did you really want your first real conversation with lydia since the fifth grade to be marked by you scarfing down your food like a wild dog? no. oh, and whatever other friends she had. that’d be their first impression of you. yeah, no.  
you snuck some bites of food all throughout your fifth. your teacher had explicitly said not to eat in her class, but whatever. fourth period let you eat, so you’d follow the rules tomorrow.  
you were originally worried about getting to the lunchroom way before lydia, and just having to stand there and wait, but you ended up walking just behind her for a little bit. you would’ve started talking to her then, but hallways are crowded, and she sure can weave her way through a crowd.  
”hey, y/n!” she said when she stopped at the door.  
”hey! how has your day been going?” you followed her through the crowded cafeteria.  
”ugh pretty shit. like, i know it’s just the first day back, but i already hate all my teachers. except for mr. b. i love him.”  
”who’s mr. b?”  
lydia arrived to a table in the corner of the room. there were already three people sitting there. they were a strange mismash of people. there was a crimson haired boy dressed in black skinny jeans and a purple sweatshirt, a girl with light brown hair and a lolita style dress with tall socks, and a boy in a button up shirt with dress pants. “mr. b’s my latin teacher. virginia, mike, max. this is y/n. we used to be best friends back in elementary school.”  
the three of them greeted you with warm smiles. “so i take it you’re not in latin? or are you in the seventh period class?” the dressed up boy asked.  
”uh, no. i finished my language requirements with spanish last year.”  
”lame. latin’s the best. i’m mike, by the way.” said the dressed up boy.  
”no way, french is totally the best.” said the girl, who you assumed was virginia.  
”i’m with y/n. bare minimum.” said max.  
you laughed a little, “actually it’s because my old school only offered spanish and i didn’t really like that class.”  
”that’s, like, really rude of your old school.” said virginia.  
you hoped that you could actually make it into their friend group. they seemed really fun to be around.  
after school, you met up with lydia again. “so do you like my friends?” was the first thing she asked.  
”uh yeah. they seem cool. sorry if i was a little awkward around y’all today.”  
”y’all?”  
”i literally just came from the south, don’t judge me.”  
”well, you didn’t seem awkward to me. you should definitely have lunch with us again tomorrow.”  
”well it’s not like i’m going to ruin my chance at having a friend group for no reason like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok but should i make a series out of this? i mean i know i already got a enemies to lovers lyds series (which i need to update oops) but do y’all want to see a friends to lovers one? also let me know if you want more of these random friend characters that i just made up <3


End file.
